Heavy-duty trucks typically include a chassis, an engine and a cab mounted to the chassis, and a hood for enclosing the engine. It is often desirable to have an air suspension system or other suitable system that allows the cab to move independently of the chassis to provide the driver and passengers with added comfort. More specifically, the cab normally moves fore and aft and up and down relative to the chassis in response to changing conditions on the road.
A conventional heavy duty truck has a large, engine-covering hood that tilts about a transverse pivot axis located above the bumper to expose the engine for servicing. The hood may be mounted at its forward end to the forward end of the chassis, and the hood may be mounted at its rear end to a portion of the cab. Fixed connections between the chassis and the cab (through the hood) prevent the fore and aft cab movement and the up and down cab movement required of the cab suspension system. Thus, it is desirable to have a hood mounting system that secures the hood to the cab in a manner that accommodates the movement of the cab relative to the hood and chassis.